Mr's Creepy Smile
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Po, tigress and tiger come face to face with this scary looking being, this will be a risky fight of their lives.


It was another peaceful afternoon at the jade palace in the valley of peace, Po and tigress have been having a further better relationship since the slender bull incident passed, which was now a year ago. Shifu was meditating, The furious five were training, except po and tigress, they were supposed to be training but got distracted while kissing, they still do kung fu but they took the love relationship really serious, Po and tigress wanted to do it a little less so they can train and fight, even though they love each other very much. Po and tigress were in po's room making passionate love. After another kiss they broke for air and complimented each other.

"Oh po, you don't know how much fun it is for me to snuggle, kiss you and have a great time with you." Tigress said in a lovable tone.

"Tigress, thanks a lot for that compliment. It's a lot of fun for us to have each other in our lives." Po said. Tigress pins po to his bed, she purred loudly and said a lovable thing to him in a sexy voice.

"How about we get the real fun started dumpling." tigress said. Po smiles at her fact.

"Oh absolutely, kitten" said po in a romantic tone. Before they were about to get it on, tigress's long lost brother named tiger ran to po's door to ask po. This wasn't Tiger's first visit, his recent visit was over a year ago before the slender bull incident, He too is a kung fu master from a different palace, and he became best friends with po since then. He knocks on the door and opens it.

"Hey po when is." Tiger stops when he sees his sister laying on top of po.

"Oh uh tiger it's not what it looks like, me and po were just." Tigress stopped when tiger interrupts her.

"No, no it's okay I know you and po are dating, it's cool not need to be alarmed. Anyway po is dinner gonna be ready soon ? I'm starving !". Tiger said, with confusion and complain.

"DANG IT, I forgot about it, don't worry you guys it will be ready as soon as possible." Po said with a little frustration.

"Well, try to make sure you make it even more delicious than last time, your cooking was GOOD po." Tiger said with a little excitement and goes back to tigress's room. He was sleeping in there for the day as tigress's roommate, before he goes back to the other side of china to train and do more kung fu. In the kitchen po was making his soup, putting in ingredients and trying to make it a really good dinner for himself, tiger and the furious five, po hears the kitchen door open and close but ignored it and got back to making his soup, as he cooked it he heard a gentle purr behind him and two orange furred arms wrapped around his neck, it was his girlfriend tigress, he even felt her head snuggling his neck.

"What are you making for dinner dumpling ?" tigress asked in a gentle and almost sexy tone.

"I am making my soup but I promised your brother that I'll make it even better so I am putting in some new ingredients in it." Po said

"I love your soup po, but not as much as I love you, (giggles in a sexy way)" tigress said being good girlfriend. Po enjoyed her feelings and the embrace she gave him, but he need to contrite on making dinner for him and his friends.

"Babe I'm trying to make dinner her, we will do are fun neither later today or tomorrow." Po said with a little annoyance in his tone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to distract you po." Tigress said starting to feel guilty.

"It's okay tigress, I forgive you but let the others know it's almost ready and I will call you all in, in a few minutes, okay ?" po said with a little concentration in his eyes.

"Okay" tigress said, as she walked out the kitchen door, she looked at po and smiled and walked away to let her brother and the five know dinner was almost ready. After a few more minutes it was dinner time and Po, Tigress, tiger and the rest of the five were at the table eating po's famous noodle soup.

"OH po I knew you can make a great taste to this soup, this soup ROCKS" Tiger said, pumped up about his soup.

"Thanks tiger I knew you like it bro." po said, Po and tiger bro fist and got back to their dinner,

"Wow tiger is right, po's soup is even more delicious now" said monkey

"HELL yeah" mantis said all pumped up.

"I never thought that his soup can get better and better," said crane

"so po have you and tigress have anything planned ?" asked viper, wondering if three of them were doing anything, before po could explain tiger explained that he received something that involves tigress and po.

"We actually do have plans now, I received invitations to a dinner party at Mr's Lingy's house" said tiger, Viper, mantis, crane and monkey became shocked for a reason, tigress knew why they were shocked, he figures it was the name he mentioned.

"What's the problem ?" asked po, Monkey has his eyes widen, and figures that something was not right and the place that po, tigress and tiger were invited too could be a trap.

"It's Mr's lingy, viper go get shifu." crane said with a scared tone, after 2 minutes, shifu arrived after viper told shifu about what tiger told them.

"Tiger is it true that you mentioned Mr's lingy ?" asked shifu, with eyes full of concern.

"Uh yes ?" tiger said full of confusion.

"Why what's the problem ?" asked tigress

"Mr's lingy, was a young happy girl who used to live her in china(everything goes into a flashback) long ago she impressed her family and friends with her talented cooking, they all were so proud of her she won an award for best young female cook. A few years later a horrible incident happened between her and her family, she was cutting up some ingredients getting them ready till she had a strange feeling about using that knife to kill anyone, she tried to fight but it took her over and she changed, she killed her mother and father and killed almost all of her relatives till one of her last remaining relatives killed her with an axe, they say that her spirit came back and she was also planning to kill anyone else. (Flashback ends) If mr's lingy's or if some other fool has sent you the invitation just get rid of it and stay here, because it can possibly be a trap." Shifu explained, Po, Tiger and tigress heard of the story before but they thought that her spirit was just a rumor, nothing bad was gonna happen since they were real invitations.

"oh yeah right, I know that's true of what she did but there is no way a stupid spirit would come kill us, that's just a myth." Tiger said

"I agree with tiger, people are just saying that to make people think her spirit came back, she was just probably brought back to life somehow." Po said agreeing with tiger.

"Guys I don't wanna join in but they are kinda right you know, plus I do think this dinner party would be a pleasure." tigress said, the five and shifu couldn't believe what they said.

"Guys you have to believe us, what we're saying is true," mantis begged

"We can't let you all get killed out there" viper begged, just then tiger snapped.

"SHUT UP, what me po and tigress heard was just a rumor, she was just brought back to life somehow, we are going to eat there for dinner tomorrow." Tiger said in anger

"Yeah, besides this big round belly of this dragon warrior right here needs to get it filled with her cooking." Po said in half anger and half happy. Tigress started to get more interested in going

"Absolutely, and were going to that dinner party, and this if final." Tigress said getting angry. The five and shifu hung their heads down, they couldn't believe that they chose to go.

"Ok fine you can go, but you get in any danger, like if we hear your screams, we're coming for you." Shifu said giving them a warning that they get in danger, he and the five would help them out. After dinner ended they all went back to their rooms, and tiger went into tigress's room to sleep there for the night, before po went to sleep, he had a feeling that something was not right at first, and he try to think if shfu was right about mr's lingy's spirit, but he figured his head was just messing with him, then he dozed off. The next late morning po was awakening by his girlfriend tigress with a happy, sunshiny face.

"Wake up po, it's today, wake up." Tigress said with happiness inside her, she opened a window shining the sun on po's eyes. Po wasn't fully awake, but he started to wake up.

"Tigress, why so very happy today ?," po asked, forgetting about the dinner party.

"Today is our dinner party at mr's lingy, let's get ready." Tigress said heading back to her room.

"Did you wake up tiger ?" po asked just to be sure.

"Yes I woke him up before I woke you up, now get ready." Mr's lingy's mansion was miles away from the valley of peace, and it would take 3 hours to get there, which was why they had to go now. Po packed his clothes and cleaned his room to be ready to leave and for when they came back. After po, tiger and tigress were set to go, they said their farewells and got on a boat to head to a village where Mr's lingy's mansion is. Shifu and the five were worried about them because what they said was true but they hoped that they would come back home safe. After 4 hours of the trip they arrived at the village and walked over to Mr's lingy's mansion and knocked on her door. Mr's lingy's open the door and she was a cheetah with normal looks and looked beautiful and didn't seem evil.

"Hello, I am glad you all got my invitations, welcome to my mansion." Mr's lingy's said with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Po, this my girlfriend tigress, and this is her brother and my friend named tiger" po said introducing everyone. She told them to come in. Sometime after getting to know each other, she went to go make dinner for them and the masters seemed they were right about her not being a spirit.

"Wow she is a nice girl. We were right." Tiger said smiling.

"Yeah, indeed she is, I mean why would they tell us that her spirit or herself would kill us ?" po said being sarcastic.

"If this would've been a trick we would have to escape quick but, it's great that we were right. "Tigress said as she too agreed again., se then asked her brother a strange question that she heard from his friends before.

"Hey tiger is it true that you curse or well cuss sometimes ?" tigress asked.

"well y yeah but it only happens when I get scared, freak out or get angry, I will try to do it less but I'm just saying it might happen soon though." Tiger said explaining why, after a half hour passed, Mr's lingy came in her living room where the masters were.

"Dinner time" Mr's lingy said , they went to the kitchen to see that Mr's lingy coked up some soup, dumplings, bean buns, tofu, fried rice and rice balls and Noodles as a dinner and seeing that she also made, cake ice cream and pie for desert. Po, tigress and tiger were amazed by her cooking and sat at the table with her and began eating her cooking,

"Wow, Mr's lingy this food is amazing." Said tiger with amazement in his eyes.

"Yeah no kidding, your cooking is almost better than mine" po said with his delicious taste in his mouth.

"Yeah, and I had doubts but this is so good, thanks for inviting us" tigress said with a smile.

"Thanks for your opinions everybody, I invited more people but I think they were already planned or some, I don't know." Mr's lingy said being so flattered, after dinner they tried her desert and when they ate it, they all felt like they were in other world.

"Wow it's like I went to heaven to see oogway." Po said with a bunch of happiness

"Mr's lingy, this is the best desert I ever had in awhile." Tigress said who was also happy

"Yeah no doubt, you should be a restaurant someday." Said tiger, Mr's lingy was flattered and was happy that they came, but po suddenly got the feeling that something wasn't right, when he remembered that Mr's lingy said that she invited more people but were planned on something else he again had the feeling that the others were right.

"Po are you okay ? Is something bothering you ?" tigress asked with a questionable look in her eyes. Tiger looked concerned.

"No, no, no, I'm good, I just got a little off focused, I was day dreaming I think." Po said as if he was lying.

'"well po if you have any problems, come talk to me okay ?" tigress said

"Okay" po replied. At night time after All the fun dining, Mr's lingy told them to sleep over for the night at her mansion for the night because it was getting late the dock closed early before they got to leave, anyway in the kitchen, tiger was having a little late night snack after a 2 hour sleep, he was heading back to the guest room till he suddenly got a feeling that as if, he was being watched. He looked around suddenly saw something creepy in the hallway that made a chill run up his spine, he saw a freakish white glow down the hall, he blinks and squints his eyes for a better look, it was no light, it was Mr's lingy's face staring at him. She had a freaky white glow on her face but that was not all that scared him, her eyes were wide open, and she had wide stretched sinister smile and it just stood in position showing no emotion. Tiger slapped his face just to be sure he was seeing this, but when he looked up the face got dangerously close to him, His eyes wide with fear and he became startled and his body shook, he punched himself in the face to be sure if this was really real, when he look again the face got even closer, he was staring face o face with Mr's lingy's creepy face. He ran back to the guest room as fast as his feet could carry him, he ran into the guest room slamming the door, then locking it. Po and tigress woke up to see tiger standing with his back at the door crying in fear.

"Tiger are you okay ?" po asked with a worried look in his eyes. Tigress got up from the bed and walked over to him.

"What happened ?" tigress asked hugging her brother.

"Guys uh I think some out there is trying to kill me and I don't know if it's real but (tiger started to cry) I think I'm, Po I think I'm seeing some shit man." Tiger said to the tired couple.

"Tiger it's okay you were just seeing things, let's go back to bed I will hold you for the rest of the night." Tigress said with a worried look, they got back to bed and fell asleep, a half an hour passed, Tigress was thirsty and wanted to get a quick drink, she released her brother and walked out of the room, when she made her way into the kitchen she saw Mr's lingy facing the wall with no emotion.

"Mr's lingy, are you okay ?" Tigress asked, Mr's lingys slowly turns to face tigress, the look of horror struck tigress's face, Mr's lingy was holding a knife, her face was turned from yellow to a glowing white face and she had froze her face when she smiled wide and kept her eyes wide open. Her head tilts to the side as in observing tigress even further, tigress's eyes widen with fear, she then spoke, somehow doing with without parts of her moth not frozen but it was the smile that was one of the parts frozen on her face,

"I'm doing okay tigress, why do you ask" Mr's lingy's spirit said in a spooky tone, tigress realized that shifu and the others were right about her all along.

"Look at yourself, you have a scary look on your face." tigress said in half anger and half fear

"I always wanted to have a good smile, and I didn't look great with my eyes a little bit shut, now I can see even bigger." Mr's lingy said in the spooky tone again. She slowly started walking towards tigress, Tigress tried to run back to the guest room to let Po and tiger know what she was seeing, but Mr's lingy suddenly grabs tigress by the back of her shirt and tossed her against the wall, tigress crawls back against the wall.

"Get away from me" tigress begged.

"Sorry but this what I wanted to be since I changed, prepare to die" mr's lingys spirit said. In the guest room, Po and tiger woke up from hearing dishes falling and breaking on the floor and tigress's screaming.

"Po what the hell was that ?" asked tiger looking startled.

"I don't know, I guess we have to look." Said po,

"Ok don't be a pussy, I'll be in front of you but stay near me okay?" tiger said, they were afraid to do it but they figured tigress was in danger. Tiger picks up his sword and held it up to have it ready to use it on an intruder, when they enter the kitchen, they saw mr's lingy's spirit pinning tigress to the ground threatening to use the knife on her.

"Looks like your time is up, just close your eyes.' Said mr's lingy's spirit

"NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, I'MBEGGING YOU" tigress begged, she closed her eyes preparing for the end til po shouted at her.

"Mr's lingy, what are you doing to tigress ?" po asked in anger, mr's lingy turned to face po and tiger, po and tiger stood shock at her face.

"I'm afraid it's time for your stupid girlfriend to leave this world panda. (Giggles evilly)" Mr's lingy's spirit said.

"You sick fucking BITCH, what wrong with you ?" tiger shouted in anger.

"Ever since I changed, I figured slicing people with a knife was more fun than being a stupid chef, aso just shortly ago, I found a scroll that I can freeze my face in anyway, I wanted to keep smiling and have wide open eyes, I find this face even more beautiful, now that you're in here, you're not going anywhere." Mr's lingy's spirit said. She raised her hand a bit aiming it at the door, she used one of her powers on the door making it slam shut by itself. Tiger and po ran to it and struggled to open with no luck

"Damn it, were trapped" Tiger said full of frustration

"Were so in big trouble, Shifu and the others were right, your spirit can kill anyone and is real." Po said realizing that they were wrong. Tiger pulls out his sword ready to fight the spirit of mr's lingy.

"Fuck you, try and defeat me you bastard." Tiger shouted getting overboard with the cursing, mr's lingy's spirt suddenly lunges at tiger and they fight with the sharp objects, Tiger was fighting with his sword and mr's lingy's spirit was fighting with a knife, tigress stood up and ran over to po, as tiger continues to fight the spirit it, it got all out of control,

"You're stupid sword won't be able to defeat me, I am fast for you." Mr's lingy's spirit said mocking tiger.

"Shut up you slut, I can take you on no matter how dangerous it can get, plus I don't want you to fuck with me." Tiger said letting his anger explode. Mr's lingy suddenly swung the knife at tiger's sword really hard, the force she used nailed the sword knocking it out of his hands, he quickly kicked mr's lingy across the face spinning her around, tiger then headlocks her trying to choke her but she somehow wasn't choking at all, tiger tried squeezing her hard but she was somehow able to breathe while being strangled. She broke free, with tiger shocked about her abilities and unable to do anything, mr's lingy elbows him in the nose really hard breaking it, with so much force, tiger flew into a wall suffering some damage to his back, when he opened his eyes he was face to face with mr's lingy's creepy looking face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE." tiger shouted with all with rage exploding.

"How about I do a treatment on you first pretty boy." Mr's lingy said, raising a knife preparing to slice it into tiger. Tiger's eyes went wide, when she lunged the knife, tiger used all the strength he had to hold her wrist to keep it away from him, mr's lingy's strength went passed tiger's and sliced the knife into tiger's left arm. Po and tigress look in horror to see tiger being tortured, tiger tried to use as much strength as he could to push mr's lingy off him but she was just so intense, the knife went a little bit deeper into tiger's arm, tiger quickly grabbed her by the ears and head butted her but it didn't affect her that much and she was still after tiger, she slices a little bit of his left cheek showing no mercy at att as he screams in pain.

"OH SHIT, GET OFF ME LEAVE ME ALONE !" Tiger said as Mr's lingy continued showing no mercy to tiger as she was going to kill him. Tigress thought of something quick, she remembered she used po as a wrecking ball to smash a hole in the wall to escape the croc bandits.

"Po brace yourself." Tigress said moving in front him

"For what ?" po asked,

"I am gonna throw you with much of my strength towards that door, if you can break a hole in it, we'll get out of here" tiger said, explaining what she'll do. Po didn't know about it at first but eventually accepted it, tigress grabbed his hands, spun him around 4 times and with much of her strength po was tossed really hard and managed to break a hole in the door, but po had to hold mr's lingy's spirit off so tiger can escape and look for help.

"Tiger get out of here, I'll hold her off." Po shouted holding off mr's lingy

" yeah sure, but I have to get my injuries treated after this and po, please don't die on us bro" tiger said, he jumped out the hole of the door and ran out, po continued holding mr's lingy's spirit off, but figured it would go well. Mr's lingy threw a punch at po's face really hard when po blocked it with both hands, she slit his throat, she did that because she had enough of po blacking her way. Tigress watched in horror to see po bleeding out from his neck and coughing up blood.

"PO, NO" tigress shouting, figuring that her boyfriend could die in minutes, po backed into a wall, Mr's lingy charged him and stabbed him in the thigh, tigress leaps at mr's lingy knocking her off.

"LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE YOU FREAK" shouted tigress

"He kept me from killing this other tiger guy, he will pay for that" Mr's lingy said in anger, when she tried to reach her knife , tigress grabbed it and raised it ready to plunge it into mr's lingy's spirit to kill her.

"No one ever kills or hurts the love of my life and gets away with it." Tigress said, once she said it she stabbed Mr's lingy's head multiple times till she died and vanished. Tigress looked back at po he was barely alive but was emotionless, she ran back to him and cradled him in her arms, and she started crying.

"Po get up, get up po c'mon, c'mon po." Tigress begged, but she didn't get a response.

"It's okay po, were gonna get you to a nearby hospital and we'll save you, it'll be okay. Po please be okay, please don't leave me." tigress begged, po turned his eyes looking at tigress as she sobbed and begged po not to die, The next afternoon in the hospital, Tigress was sobbing, because the doctors told her they are going to observe po and let her know what the status Is, she was afraid they were gonna say we lost him. Tiger was a patient there too, his arm is bandaged, his nose too was bandaged after his surgery, his left cheek was stitched, those things were taken place over night after he searched for help. The doctors worked extremely hard on him to be sure he recover a little bit till tomorrow. He was out of his hospital room after that night, he was hugging tigress in his right arm trying to comfort her.

"Tigress, all the doctor is saying is that they're going to check on po and make sure that he is doing fine, you have to cheer up." Tiger said, tigress was still sobbing, she looked over at her brother and spoke in a sad and angry tone.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HE IS MY BOYFRIEND, I CONSIDERED HIM A NUISANCE YEARS AGO, I AM MAKING THIS UP TO HIM BY BEING A GOOD GIRLFRIEND, I CAN'T LET DIE ON ME !" Tigress cried, she continued to sob, tiger saw shifu and the five looking at them in anger.

"Guys, shifu were really sorry we didn't believe you, we now realized we really shouldn't have."  
Someone then approached the hospital looking for tiger.

"Hey is master tiger here ?" said a master of the other palace, tiger heard it and figured he was here to pick him up and bring him back to the palace tiger lives and trains at.

"Yes I am master kai." Tiger said bowing to him.

"We have to go back to the palace, your needed back." Said master kai, tiger then looks at tigress

"Sis I have to go but just remember that I love and remember me inside your head and don't worry, I already visited po in his room, tell him that he is like a brother to me and is my best friend, bye tigress, be strong and brave" tiger said, he follows his master starting to leave back to his palace, after that the doctor came back out to tell tigress shifu and the five.

"Masters of the jade palace, I have good news and bad news, the good news is po is going to be okay (tigress and the others smiled in relief) but the bad news is that po is going to be in a coma for 3 or 4 weeks because we're are going to be doing some operations to stitch up his throat because it was almost fatal." Said the doctor they walked into po's room, his neck was covered with bandage like things just to stop him from bleeding out. Tigress went up to the left side of po's head, gently and carefully place her paw on his face, po wakes up and looks over to see tigress worried and touching his face with her paw.

"Are you okay dumpling ?" tigress said with eyes full of tears.

"Yeah I am tigress, it's a true disaster that I have to stay for weeks. They just want to make sure I don't die, don't worry about it." Tigress was deeply worried because po would've been killed and she still wanted to be with him.

"I am very worried about you po, 3 or 4 weeks without you is very hard I wanna stay with you." Tigress said crying, but she knew it would never happen.

"You're very lucky to be alive panda, if you would've token more than that you would've died on us." Shifu said, the others were deeply worried,

"We're disappointed in you three for not listening but were glad you now learned." Said mantis, after a few minutes of talking and asking questions to po the doctor came back in.

"Okay people, po has to have his operation now so it's time for you to leave !" said the doctor, shifu, and the others left except tigress

"Master tigress it's time for you to go." The doctor's said trying not to force her.

"I will but can I at least say a few more words to po ?" said tigress. The doctor told her she can but has to do it quick, she then spoke to po.

"Po as you stay here for a couple please remember that I love and i always will and po, please get well soon." Tigress said,

"Thank you tigress and I will remember." Po replied. The doctor gave a po a shot that knocked him out into a coma. Tigress kissed him on the forehead and left. After 3 and a half weeks of being knocked out. Po was on the boat on the way back to the valley of peace, but while he was sleeping the face of Mr's lingy's spirit was burning his head, he couldn't stop thinking about it when he opened his eyes and looked up. In the far corner of his room, she stood Mr's lingy, she had the same face that po encountered, the wide open eyes, the large wide smile, she just stood there staring at him.

"Holy crap." Po said he hid under the covers and was thinking to himself if he was just seeing things, he slowly but barely looked over his blanket, when he looked, she was gone, po sighed in relief thinking that the face he had seen was fucking with his head, he dozed off, after two minutes he felt someone standing on his bed he looked up and saw mr's lingy's spirit standing over him, and staring down at him with that crazy look on her face.

"OH SHIT" po said, once he said it, his mouth was covered by her hand, she quickly raised the knife ready to plunge it into him as he thrashes trying to escape from her grip, she then spoke, saying a simple phrase.

"Close your eyes" when she lunged the knife at po, everything went black, po woke up screaming and panting, realizing it was just a nightmare, po didn't sleep that knife he stayed awake till the boat reached the valley of peace by the morning. After 3 and a half weeks of fighting some villains and training, tigress was sleeping at the barracks, the face of mr's lingy's spirit was burning her mind too, she barely slept but the face kept entering her mind, she kept her eyes closed tightly and she was rolling around in bed fighting it, by morning shifu came at her door and knocked on it. Tigress told him to come in.

"Tigress we're going to train at the training hall, let's go." Shifu said. Tigress turned to look at him

"Ok but I need some time to get that scary face out of my head plus I'm still worried about po." Tigress said with a sad expression

"Ok but just get to the training hall when you feel better okay ? Don't worry po will be back, I know it." Shifu aid, once he said it he walked away, after a few minutes po slowly walked to tigress's door and saw her sitting on her bed.

"Tigress?" po said, tigress turned around, and she was shedding tears of joy when she saw po at her door. And she smiled.

"PO YOU'RE ALIVE !" tigress said crying as she ran into his arms

"I'm really sorry I gave you a big scare but I'm all better now." Po said promising her that he is okay

"Are you sure ?" tigress asked, as tears came out of her golden eyes.

"Yeah" po said, suddenly mr's lingy's head popped into his mind, he tightly hugged tigress

"Po what's the matter?" asked tigress with her eyes full of concern.

"That stupid face is still in my head, I can't seem to get it out of me." said po

"I know, it's bothering me too." Tigress said, she looked at her bed and back at po, and she pulled him into her room and pinned him onto her bed

"I think we can get it out of our heads, if we can get our business done." tigress said with her head on po's forehead.

"What business?" po asked full of confusion.

"I think you'll remember it as we all do it alone." Tigress said in a seductive tone. Po remembered it, they then start to do there passionate love again, sometime later, mr's lingy was out of their heads. Po nicknamed Mr's lingy's spirit Mr's creepy face, she wasn't scene since then, but some people who seen it were saying that she might return, some who hasn't seen t lately say it wouldn't but po tigress and tiger had the feeling that some day or one day will return and might be be coming back to bring them to hell.

THE END


End file.
